1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data analyzing apparatus, a data analyzing method, and a data analyzing program which analyze an event on the basis of geographic information.
2. Background Art
A geographic information system (GIS) which can display various pieces of information such as topographic information or which can perform route searching between arbitrarily given points is known. A global positioning system (GPS) which can extract coordinates at which a certain object is currently positioned is also known. A combination of the GIS and the GPS can detect a specific point at which the object is currently present at the point on a map, and can be applied to an automobile navigation system or searching for a nearest object.
Information registered in the GIS include information of immovable objects such as topographic features, roads, and buildings, objective data such as precipitation, tolls of toll roads, and population density.
For example, when a start point and an end point are given to an automobile to perform route searching between the two points, re-searching for a route is performed such that static data such as the presence/absence of roads, objective data such as tolls of toll roads, and time-series traffic jam information are reflected. For this reason, a route with the minimum toll and a route for the earliest arrival time can be established.
An automatic process (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 321081/2000) of a traveling route by topographic features, a data processing device (see Japanese Patent No. 3276945) which detects the traveling route based on a positioning data acquiring means such as a PHS, a device obtained by modifying the data processing device to be used for pedestrians (see Japanese Patent No. 3370555), and the like are proposed.
However, a conventional system which performs searching in a subjective condition such as, for example, “route on which a beginning driver can safely drives” or a condition in which an objectively determined reference is not clear has not existed.
For example, past traffic accident cases are given to geographic information, and route searching can be performed so as to avoid an accident occurrence location. However, there is no guarantee that a location where an accident has not yet occurred is not necessarily safe also in the future. This is because a “location where an accident has previously occurred” is known, but a “location where an accident is likely to occur” is not known.
When a traffic accident occurs, the traffic accident is recorded as a traffic record. However, a “case in which a traffic accident was about to occur” is not recorded as a record. For safety purposes, such a case in which an accident was about to occur must be handled equally as a case in which an accident has actually occurred. However, this is impossible in a current geographic information system.